Heat Exhaustion
by hikeeb
Summary: Our intrepid Noelle is doing her best, but faints under the hot sun. As Soryu nurses her back to health, what will she say while delirious?


I'm running to take my place behind the buffet for the guests. The new assistant manager must have it out for me, because he had me weeding the gardens all through lunch with the sun high in the sky. I know that they need to look pristine for the outdoor party, but it seems like it should have been done earlier in the day. I haven't even had a chance to grab a drink of water. As I approach the party, I slow down to the measured walk expected of all Tres Spades staff. Sakiko gives me a look and I try to reassure her with a smile as I take my place next to her.

I see Noelle take her place amongst the staff behind the buffet. Something is not right, she looks very pale with unfocused eyes. As I make my way over to her, Sakiko catches my attention and seems to be begging me to hurry. I pick up my pace and get there just in time to catch her as she collapses.

Without stopping, I carry her in my arms towards the penthouse elevator and give a scathing look to Kenzaki, who quickly scuttles off in the other direction. Glancing back at Sakiko, I am surprised at the sight of relief on someone's face when they see me carrying off their friend.

Once we get inside the air-conditioned hotel passages, she sighs and opens her eyes slightly. "Soryu, you're so handsome."

I start and look into her bleary eyes, "Noelle?"

"This is the best dream ever, carried by your strong arms." She reaches out and caresses my upper arm and I am so surprised that I have to hold her closer to avoid dropping her. She's never this forward. "Noelle, are you feeling alright?"

"Hmm, I feel amazing. I always feel amazing in your arms."

There is a flush on her cheeks and i lean forward to feel her forehead with mine and she reaches up to kiss me and wraps her arms around my neck.

Her kiss is heated, but so is her entire body. "Noelle, you have a fever, it's probably heat exhaustion and dehydration. I'm taking you to the suite."

She starts nuzzling into my chest and murmuring something about my muscles and I start blushing. "Noelle, we're almost to the top floor if you want to try to behave more like yourself."

"Mmm, I wish I weren't dreaming, because then I could give you more kisses. But I guess I can do that in a dream, too."

She pulls herself up and kisses me deeply just as the doors open to the penthouse and the four guys look at me in shock.

She releases me from the kiss and continues talking about how she loves my body and Baba starts laughing. I glare at all of them and they all scatter except Eisuke who continues smirking. I growl at him, "You are going to take care of whoever is responsible for this."

His smirk wavers and then he bows, saying "Consider it done."

I take her into my room and lay her down on the bed. I get up to get some cool towels but she grabs my hand and says "It's my dream, you don't get to leave."

I hear a knock at the door and respond "Not in the mood, go away."

Baba comes in anyway of course. "I brought you some ice water and towels. Looks like you have your hands full so I'll just put them next to you."

Noelle continues her stream of constant chatter "Baba may be a big hit with the ladies, but you're the only one for me. I love the way that you find all the sensitive spots when you make love to me, especially the…"

I cover her mouth with my hand and look at Baba, "Out. Now."

He tries to hide a smile behind his hand but does leave.

I dip a towel in the ice water and wring it out before wiping down her brow. She sighs but shows no sign of breaking her feverish train of thought.

Another knock. "Stay out."

This time it's Ota with a sports drink. "It looked like she was dehydrated so I thought you'd need this."

As I take the bottle from Ota, Noelle rambles on "Ota may be the artist, but you're the work of art. I can never get tired of looking at you, especially when you've just come out of the shower and droplets of water are trailing down your back to your ass and I just want to reach out and…"

Again I cover her mouth and Ota leaves laughing "Baba wasn't kidding!"

I get her to drink a little sports drink mouth-to-mouth and continue wiping her exposed skin with the cool towels when another knock comes at the door.

Even while I say "Stop bothering us!" Eisuke comes into the room. "I thought you'd be happy to know.."

"Just leave!" But as he walks back to the door he stops when he hears Noelle say "He may be the king but there is no way his dick is larger than yours. When you fill me up…"

His eyes widen and I yell "GO!"

I wipe her forehead again, "Noelle, please. I'm begging you, please."

"I love dreams where I can tell you everything that I am thinking but can never tell you in real life."

I give in, realizing that nothing will stop until I break her fever and continue ministering to her when I hear the door opening again and turn around.

"Mamo, what are you doing here?

"Dunno, the guys just shoved me in here."

I hear Noelle continuing to speak and pray that she doesn't give away anything horrible. "I don't understand why some girls think cigarettes are so sexy. I'd rather you be doing other things with your mouth such as…"

His cigarette falls out of his mouth and I cover her mouth again and gasp as she starts sucking on my fingers.

"Mamo, not a word. Go out there and tell them that if any of them ever says one word of this to Noelle that they will wish that I only shot them before their long, slow, painful deaths. And nobody comes in this room again until she leaves under her own strength."

He picks up his cigarette and quickly leaves.

"Noelle, I need to cool you off faster. I need to take off your clothes."

"Mmm, that sounds perfect."

As I carefully remove her clothing, I dodge her groping hands to keep wiping her exposed skin, trying to cool her off. Finally, her chatter starts to slow down and she appears to be getting sleepy.

"Soryu?"

"Yes, Noelle?"

"Could you please pet me like that bunny? I want to feel the comfort of your hands."

I stroke her hair gently, and as she starts to slip into sleep, whisper, "I love you just as you are, Noelle. Please be yourself again when you wake up."

I wake up to find myself naked in Soryu's arms, but he is fully clothed. "Soryu?"

"Noelle, how are you feeling?"

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember is lining up at the buffet."

"You collapsed from heat exhaustion. Are you feeling better now?"

I blush, "Did you undress me and give me a sponge bath?"

"I didn't want anyone else to see you that way. I'm glad you're back to yourself."

"Umm, did I do anything weird?"

"No, you were out like a light."

"Good, then it was all just a dream."

I must have imagined him stiffen because his arms wrap tightly around me and I fall asleep again wrapped in his scent.


End file.
